


Polyamory is an Option

by MimiNoelle



Category: Rune Factory 4
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mostly suggested for the future, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M, not explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 22:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14840768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiNoelle/pseuds/MimiNoelle
Summary: Frey suspects her husband Doug is cheating on her with Leon.





	Polyamory is an Option

Several years ago I got married to the love of my life, Doug. I think I would have loved him even if I was a boy in another life. But in this one I’m completely female and completely in love with Doug. He told me he loved me from the moment we met, and I started to love him not long after that. It took me a while to get him to open up to me, but once he did and we became closer I was thrilled. I’ve never been so happy in my entire life. And I was even happier when we had a beautiful baby boy together.

It was shortly after my son’s fifth birthday when I noticed that my son was spending a lot of time with Leon. I thought that was unusually kind of him. Especially since I suspected he had feelings for me even after I married Doug. And his being an asshole in general. But I thought nothing of it. I was glad my son was cared for by everyone. It takes a village to raise a child and all that. 

Now, Doug would sometimes spend the night at his old house with Blossom. I was completely fine with that because I’m sure she must be lonely without him for so long. Then one time I noticed that he had Leon over at night. I knew that Doug hung out with the other guys sometimes, just like I would sometimes hang out at Meg’s house for a girl’s night. But being with just Leon in his old house was new. I figured they were becoming better friends. 

The second time Doug had Leon over at night I thought it was odd and I grew a little suspicious. The third time I was full on concerned that Doug was cheating on me with Leon. The fourth time I eavesdropped on a conversation they were having that night and they were talking about Leon’s time as a guardian and how it was hard to put into words how Leon felt about it. So my husband wasn’t just cheating on me physically, he was developing a deep connection with Leon as they spent the night together in Doug’s old room. 

Now I was really concerned. I wondered if that meant Doug didn’t love me anymore despite him always telling me how happy I make him and how in love with me he is. Then one day I saw him and our son talking and I listened in and Doug was telling our son how much he loved me. And he sounded like he meant every word. So that meant even when I wasn’t around he expressed love for me, so he wasn’t putting up a front. 

Now this had me confused. Because all the pieces didn’t seem to fit together. Doug loved me, but was spending nights connecting with Leon in more ways than one. I suspected Leon still had feelings for me and he spent a lot of time with our son. So if Doug loves both Leon and me and Leon loves Doug and me and they both love our son, then what did that mean?

Then I thought, what if they wanted to create a polyamorous relationship? What if they wanted to bring Leon into the relationship Doug and I have and just didn’t know how to bring it up? I thought about how I felt about that. If I wasn’t madly in love with Doug I most likely would have pursued Leon. Despite being an asshole, he’s the most interesting person I know and I enjoy getting a reaction out of him, rare as that is. So if they brought it up to me, I’d be willing to consider it.

Though, they probably weren’t going to bring it up to me anytime soon, so I thought I would confront Doug about it.

“Hey, Doug?” I said when we were next alone in our room together.

“Yeah?”

“You know how you sleep over at Granny Blossom’s house sometimes to keep her company?”

“Yeah?”

“Why do you bring Leon over some of those nights?” I asked curiously.

Doug choked on his own breath and started having a coughing fit. I ran over to him and rubbed his back.

“Oh no! Are you okay, Darling?” I asked, genuinely concerned.

The coughing slowed down and he took some deep breaths.

“I’m… fine...” he managed.

“Oh good. Now tell me why you’re having deep conversations with Leon in your old room in the middle of the night.”

Doug tensed.

“I… didn’t realize you… noticed…” Doug said.

“Well, I check on you when you don’t come home at night. Sometimes you’re just out and about and sometimes you’re at a guy’s night and sometimes you’re at your old house. And some of those times Leon is there with you.”

“And… you heard us?”

“I heard you talking once. I think it was the fourth time I noticed you were alone with Leon in the middle of the night. In your bedroom. You were connecting quite a bit. I was surprised to hear Leon open up to you about his feelings about being a guardian.”

“Oh… Oh god…” Doug put his head in his hands. 

“Care to explain?” I said, more sternly.

“You… You weren’t supposed to find out this way,” Doug admitted.

“I’m surprised I was supposed to find out at all,” I countered.

“No! I… I didn’t know how to tell you,” Doug said shakily as he lifted his head a little.

“You were planning on telling me that you were cheating on me? Color me surprised,” I said with feigned humor.

“I didn’t—” Doug started, turning to look at me.

“Darling, you were spending time with Leon in the middle of the night on multiple nights connecting in what I suspect were more ways than one,” I interrupted.

Doug blushed furiously at that then looked down to the side again. 

“Darling, just tell me the truth. I love you. I just want to understand why. I thought you loved me as much I love you,” I said, saddened.

“I do love you,” he said quietly.

“Then explain what’s going on,” I said.

“Let’s… sit down…” he said, gesturing to our bed.

I nodded and we sat down turning to face each other.

“I’ll start from the beginning,” Doug said.

I nodded for him to continue.

“Well, since you’re incredibly observant, you probably noticed that I had some competition before I married you.”

I nodded in confirmation.

“Then you’re also aware that some of that competition still seems to hold some of those feelings towards you. And one of those people is Leon.”

I nodded again. Doug took a deep breath.

“I noticed, and you probably have to, that our son has been spending a lot of time with Leon. That’s when I grew suspicious of his still having feelings for you even though it’s been a few years since we got married. I confronted him and he waved me off like he usually does with everyone. So I invited him to hang out at my old place, which he surprisingly agreed to and I confronted him there.

“He just chuckled because he knew I was going to confront him again. He admitted to still having feelings for you and he was first attached to our son because of it, but now he genuinely enjoys taking care of him because he’s a great kid. I kind of deflated at his confession because I was expecting him to dismiss me again. Then…”

Doug took a deep breath and smiled at me.

“We started talking about you.”

“Really?” I said a little stunned.

“Yeah, we just spent the rest of the night talking about why we love you. I asked him if he thought about trying to get between us, but he said he knew you loved me more than anything. He knew from when he first got here. He’s pretty observant too.

“So I asked him what we should do next. He suggested hanging out again. So I invited him over again and we talked all night again. And we kept doing that. We talked about casual stuff at first, but eventually we started talking about other things. Like our lives before we came to Selphia. Why we much prefer the here and now as opposed to the past, though Leon still has some unresolved feelings about the past. That’s probably the part of the conversation you heard.

“After a while I started to feel… weird about Leon. He’s a better guy than I had previously given him credit for. And he’s… um… always shirtless…”

Doug blushed again.

“Anyway, Leon mentioned me finding him attractive before I had even come to terms with it. I denied vehemently, like I always do with feelings I don’t like to acknowledge. But then he told me he felt it too. A weird connection. So he kissed me. And I…”

Doug blushed harder and tensed up and scrunched his eyes shut.

“I kissed him back.”

Doug stopped there, shaking and the brightest shade of red I had ever seen. I leaned forward and put my hand on his cheek. He immediately opened his eyes and relaxed a little.

“Keep going,” I said. Then I pecked a kiss on his lips and he relaxed further at that. I let my hand fall and he took a deep breath.

“I knew it was wrong, I did. I had you and I loved you more than anything, but I was so confused, I… I didn’t understand how I was feeling. I loved you, but I also wanted him. So I…” Doug was all tensed up again and I could hear it in his voice that he wanted to cry.

“Tell me,” I instructed.

“We didn’t go all the way, but we went pretty far. But even just that first kiss was wrong and I goddamn knew it. He knew it too. But we did it anyways. I had never been more ashamed in my whole life. Not because he was a man, but because he wasn’t you.” 

A tear actually fell down his cheek and he rubbed his face immediately. 

“I didn’t know what to do. I had just cheated on you and I felt like the scum of the Earth. Then Leon asked me what we should do now. I shouted at him and blamed him even though I was completely responsible for my own actions. I didn’t know how I was going to face you in the morning. I didn’t know how to fix what I did.

“Then he hugged me while I cried like a goddamn baby. And he told me that if he was right, I didn’t need to worry. He suggested something I didn’t even realize was possible.”

“A three-way relationship,” I interrupted.

“What? How did you—?” Doug said startled.

“That was my theory. I was pretty sure you still loved me and I was pretty sure Leon still had feelings for me. But you also had clearly developed feelings for each other. So that seemed like the ultimate solution. I just assumed you were planning to break it to me at some point that you wanted Leon to be included in our relationship.”

Doug just stared at me.

“How the hell did you figure that out when I didn’t even know that was a possibility?” Doug said baffled.

“I was trying to look at it objectively. Three-way relationships exist, they’re just very rare. Even more rare than same-sex relationships. Both are basically frowned upon, but they do exist. If three people were to love each other in the same way, like you, me, and Leon, then a three-way relationship is a possibility.”

“Leon used the word ‘polyamory’,” Doug said still clearly stunned.

“That’s the word,” I agreed. 

“So… are you… okay with this?” Doug said, clearly suspicious.

“Doug, I’m going to be honest with you. I am PISSED that you cheated on me. That’s one of the worst things you can do in a relationship and you knew that and did it anyway. So I am very, very upset with you,” I explained.

“Oh…” Doug said, his head hanging in shame.

“But I’ve been thinking about this for a while. The possibility of you, me, and Leon all in a romantic relationship. And now that I know your side of things it’s a little easier to accept. I am also pissed at Leon because even though he’s the biggest asshole I know I thought he would at least know not to seduce my husband. But in his twisted mind he probably thought it would all end up okay because I would surely agree to his addition to our relationship, which is the height of hubris in my opinion.”

Doug looked at me but stayed silent. I sighed.

“Unfortunately, he was goddamn right, but I’m still upset about it.”

“Wait... What?”

“I think the three of us should have a talk. Go get Leon. I don’t care what he’s doing, you need to get him here NOW.”

Doug nodded and scrambled off the bed and ran out the door. Not even a few minutes later he brought Leon into our room. 

“Hello, Frey. So I heard—”

SLAP!

Leon blinked at me as he touched the new red spot on his face. My hand was stinging, but I didn’t care.

“How DARE you try to waltz into my marriage and seduce my husband and think it’ll all be okay because you picked up on that I probably would have gone for you if I wasn’t madly in love with Doug,” I growled at him.

“What?!” Doug yelled.

Leon chuckled.

“Was I wrong?” he said smugly.

“Of COURSE you were wrong! The fact that I think you’re an interesting and attractive person does NOT make it okay for you to take advantage of my husband’s similar feelings towards you, leading him to think that he’s the scum of the Earth! That is NOT okay! You don’t get a free pass for that! That was the worst thing you could have possibly done if you had feelings for both me and my husband! You could have approached both of us if you were so sure we’d both be okay with it! YOU are the goddamn scum of the Earth! How dare you!” I screamed.

Leon actually had the decency to look taken aback at this. 

“I can’t believe you! How goddamn dare you!” I yelled.

I slapped him again.

“Ow.”

“You’re goddamn right, ‘ow’! If I was a lesser woman I would have beaten your balls in and castrated you!”

I stepped back and looked at both him and Doug.

“Both of you will be getting zero sex for at least a month! Not with me and not with each other! Not if you want this to work someday! I don’t want to see either of you until I’ve calmed down! Now get the hell out of my room!”

They both stared at me.

“NOW!”

And they both left immediately.

I sat back down on my bed. God, I was so angry. I didn’t know how to deal with this. Jones and Nancy didn’t have to deal with this shit. They had a happy monogamous marriage with no attractive interlopers. Goddamn. What was I going to do with them?

I knew what I was going to do. I was going to avoid both of them for the next week and then after that… After that, I would consider it. I would consider bringing this twisted, awful person into my happy marriage. And I would probably decide in favor of it. But right now I needed to scream into a pillow.

So I did.

**Author's Note:**

> Everything before the dialogue starts is true. I first played this game as a boy and I loved Doug pretty quickly, but my friend was like “no gay marriage in this game, Naomi” and I’m like “that’s not fair!” and she responded “I know, Naomi, I’m a lesbian”. (I’m paraphrasing but that was the jist of the conversation).
> 
> So I played again as a girl and I worked hard to finish arc 2 as fast as possible so I could woo the hell out of Doug and after fucking years we FINALLY got married and had a beautiful baby boy as soon as I possibly could. After the birth-of-my-kid time skip, I noticed Leon hanging out with my son a lot, then I noticed Doug and Leon hanging out in his old room in the middle of the night at least four times, and I started wandering if Doug was cheating on me, then the mini-event by the observatory where Doug tells our son how much he loves me happened so I become pretty sure that my husband still loves me, then listening in on their conversation about Leon’s feelings about being a guardian, and finally my coming to the conclusion that Doug and Leon wanted to start a three-way relationship and weren’t sure how to break it to me. All that actually happened. I’ve been ranting about to my friend for days and she’s like “just write a fanfiction” so I did. And here we are.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! (This is probably a really niche market for a three-way between Frey, her husband Doug, and interloper Leon).


End file.
